dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Third Exorcist Program
Third Exorcists are chosen members of CROW who were biologically engineered into Half-Akumas, by absorbing the akuma cells from Alma Karma who was fused with the shards of Akuma Egg ShellD.Gray-man manga, chapter 187, page 39. They gain the power to consume other Akuma and immense strength. While being Ex-CROW members, they can also use magic; charms or spells to be more exact. The subjects of said program are called Third Exorcists (第三エクソシスト (サードエクソシスト),Sādoekusoshisuto) or simply Thirds. Appearance For the most part, the third exorcists resemble ordinary humans except for their eyes of which pupils tend to change to resemble a more demonic lookD.Gray-man manga, chapter 185, page 15. During a battle, the 3rd Exorcist's arm morphs into a misshapen claw with a ball of dark matter within the forearmD.Gray-man manga, chapter 185, page 11. When being viewed through Allen Walker's left eye, a swarm of dark matter can be seen surrounding themD.Gray-man manga, chapter 185, page 12. Clothing Black Order as ex-CROWs Third Exorcists wear all varieties of CROW Uniform Noah Family as Noah supporters Thirds' Uniform consist thigh-fitting shirt with long sleeves (one of them is split into straps - to not to interfere with changing of the akuma-arm) and hoodD.Gray-man manga, chapter 204, page 03. The uniform also consists black, thigh-fitting trousers and boots reaching to up above the kneesD.Gray-man manga, chapter 204, page 04 History Black Order The previous attempt of using dead Exorcists brains to create Second Exorcists failed and after massacre done by Alma Karma the project was banned from further development and declared the Order's Dark Legacy. But as the Vatican became more desperate to win the War against the Earl the Central gave Renee Epstain permission to improve and experiment on CROW members. The Third Exorcist are created from absorption of Akuma cells within the First Womb (第一母胎, Dai ichi botai) - Alma Karma. When the Noahs broke into the Black Order American's Branch and woke up Alma, the Akuma's cells of the Third exorcists go rogue, infected by Alma's anger towards the Black Order, causing them to turn temporally into monstrous forms. After they returned to normal appearance, the Noah's kidnapped them to use the Third's powers in its own benefit. Noah Family When Tyki Mikki and Road Kamelot break into Allen's cell in the Black Order Headquarters to save him from Apocryphos, the Third Exorcists are seen outside of the bulding, having absorbed the golems and CROW guards who guard the perimeter. Aparently, they used spells to allow Road to open a Dream Door into the cell, neutralizing the seals who protected the cell from intrusions. It seems that now they are under the Noah's control, possibly by brainwashing, or through their Akuma cells overpowering their freewill. Purpose The Third Exorcists' purpose is to help Innocence using Exorcists by destroying Akuma. The Akuma cells within the body multiply whenever a third exorcist absorb an akuma, when enough of akuma Cells are produced the Third Exorcist eventually becomes the next Womb and the Cells will be used to make another generation og Third ExorcistsD.Gray-man manga, chapter 187, page 39. Powers and Abilities note: the power and abilities are of the third exorcists '''only'. For equipment, spell casting etc. move to CROW article'' Immense Strength Madarao has shown incredible strength, effortlessly blocking a blow from a Level 3 AkumaD.Gray-man manga, chapter 181, pages 09-11 with his bare hand. Koushi was also able to hurl Allen into a stone pillar with enough strength to partially destroy itD.Gray-man manga, chapter 185, pages 09-10. Healing and Regeneration Third Exorcists have great healing factor similar to the Second Exorcists'. Although it's power is far weaker than the one invented for Second Exorcist Program as the subjects are unable to restore lost limbsD.Gray-man manga, chapter 187, page 43 or rise from the dead. Akuma Presence Due to the Akuma cells present in their bodies, Third Exorcists count as Akuma as well, allowing them to pass through barriers only Akuma can penetrate. Allen Walker's Pentacle Eye reacts to the Crow members only when their Akuma abilities are activeD.Gray-man manga, chapter 185, page 13, but he sees only a dark aura and no bound soulD.Gray-man manga, chapter 185, page 12. As a side-effect of being half-Akuma, they react aggressively when they come into contact with InnocenceD.Gray-man manga, chapter 185, page 11, and may instinctively attack Innocence userschapter 185, page 09. Cannibalism Though Third Exorcists possess no Innocence and therefore cannot destroy Akuma through Exorcism, they can invoke the Akuma cells in their body to transform their left arm into a Preta (喰機（ガキ）, Gaki) that allows them to absorb and eliminate Akuma through Cannibalism. Though the name refers to the Preta, "hungry devils" found in Buddhist mythology, the kanji used in the name literally translates to Devouring Mechanism (喰機, Kuki). Below is a listing of abilities that have been performed with it: *'Gaki Kaibyaku Kō' (喰機開闢孔（ガキカイビャクコウ）, lit. "Preta Creation Hole"): The Third Exorcist transforms their left arm, causing their flesh to part away and reveal a core of Dark Matter within their forearm and a hole in their palm, through which they can create a vortex that resembles a black hole. This can be used to absorb an Akuma directly, or to spread a dark shadow across the ground which can drag them down like a whirlpool before drawing them in. After being kidnapped and brainwashed by the Noah, they can also absorb another things, like humans or golems. Members After Noah clan abducted Madarao, Tokusa and Tewaku, while Goushi and Kiredori were killed by the hands of Exorcists, there are no new Third Exorcists stationed at the Black Order. Trivia * Allen states that souls devoured by Thirds gravely suffer as they disappear within Third ExorcistD.Gray-man manga, chapter 187, page 27. * All third exorcists have dulled human emotions - it's unknown if it's side effect of the experiment, their CROW training, or that they're just stoic in character. References Category:Black Order Member Category:Characters Category:Third Exorcist